List of Acts of Parliament in Singapore
This is a somewhat complete list of all Singapore Acts of Parliament which are currently in force - the entire list of acts in force is available online at the Singapore Attorney-General's Chambers website, at Singapore Statutes. Approved Budgets and annual debates may be found at the Supply Act. Acts by year 1869 *Oaths of Office and Allegiance Act 1871 *Penal Code 1872 *Foreshores Act *Preservation of the Peace Act (repealed on 1 November 2000) 1875 *Foreign Recruiting Act 1881 *Fees Act 1886 *Bills of Sale Act *Conveyancing and Law of Property Act 1893 *Evidence Act 1898 *Pawnbrokers Act 1901 *Land Improvement Act (repealed on 1 April 1999) 1903 *Coin Act (repealed on 1 September 2001) 1906 *Miscellaneous Offences (Public Order and Nuisance) Act 1908 *Petroleum Act (repealed on 16 February 2005) 1909 *Apportionment of Rents Act *Civil Law Act 1913 *Arms and Explosives Act 1915 *Public Trustee Act 1921 *Innkeepers Act *Maintenance Orders (Facilities for Enforcement) Act 1922 *Decorations and Uniforms Act *Premiums on Leases Act (repealed on 1 April 2001) 1923 *Debtors Act *Local Treasury Bills Act 1924 *Explosive Substances Act 1926 *Boy Scouts Association Act *Land Officers Powers Act (repealed on 1 November 2000) 1928 *Apportionment Act 1929 *Estate Duty Act *Malaysia Revenue Vessels Act 1933 *Prisons Act 1934 *Distress Act *Guardianship of Infants Act *Legitimacy Act *Probate and Administration Act 1935 *Official Secrets Act 1938 *Poisons Act 1939 *Adoption of Children Act *Prevention of Crimes Act (repealed on 1 November 2000) 1940 *Land Revenue Collection Act 1941 *Commissions of Inquiry Act *Indecent Advertisements Act *Personal Injuries (Emergency Provisions) Act 1947 *House to House and Street Collections Act *Hydrogen Cyanide (Fumigation) Act *Income Tax Act 1948 *International Organisations (Immunities and Privileges) Act *Military Manoeuvres Act 1949 *Bills of Exchange Act *National Emblems (Control of Display) Act 1950 *Betting and Sweepstake Duties Act *Departmental Titles (Alteration) Act *Entertainments Duty Act *Price Control Act 1951 *Consular Conventions Act (repealed on 1 May 2005) *Probation of Offenders Act 1952 *Mental Disorders and Treatment Act *Private Lotteries Act 1953 *Central Provident Fund Act *Contributory Negligence and Personal Injuries Act *Control of Rent Act (repealed on 1 April 2001) *Local Forces (Relief of Financial Hardship) Act 1954 *Hotels Act *Parliamentary Elections Act 1955 *Criminal Law (Temporary Provisions) Act *Medicines (Advertisement and Sale) Act 1956 *Government Proceedings Act *Pensions Act *Public Service Commission Act 1957 *Defamation Act *Diplomatic Privileges (Commonwealth Countries and Republic of Ireland) Act (repealed on 1 May 2005) *Education Act 1958 *Employment Agencies Act *Police Force Act *Public Order (Preservation) Act 1959 *Banishment Act *Control of Manufacture Act *Development Fund Act *Frustrated Contracts Act *Housing and Development Act *Immigration Act *Limitation Act *Massage Establishments Act *Minister for Finance (Incorporation) Act *Moneylenders Act *Notaries Public Act *Protected Areas and Protected Places Act (repealed on 18 December 2018) 1960 *Betting Act *Customs Act *Industrial Relations Act *Internal Security Act *Judicial Proceedings (Regulation of Reports) Act *Motor Vehicles (Third-Party Risks and Compensation) Act *Mutual Benefit Organisations Act *People’s Association Act *Prevention of Corruption Act *Property Tax Act 1961 *Common Gaming Houses Act *Economic Development Board Act *High Court (Admiralty Jurisdiction) Act *Kidnapping Act *Women's Charter 1962 *Parliament (Privileges, Immunities and Powers) Act 1964 *Cattle Act *Emergency (Essential Powers) Act 1965 *Animals and Birds Act *Feeding Stuffs Act *Housing Developers (Control and Licensing) Act *National Registration Act *Payroll Tax Act 1966 *Administration of Muslim Law Act *Air Navigation Act *Asian Development Bank Act *Audit Act *Bretton Woods Agreements Act *Cinematograph Film Hire Duty Act *Corrosive and Explosive Substances and Offensive Weapons Act *Exchange Control Act *Financial Procedure Act *Free Trade Zones Act *Government Contracts Act *Inheritance (Family Provision) Act *Insurance Act *Land Acquisition Act *Loans (International Banks) Act 1967 *Companies Act *Currency Act *Economic Expansion Incentives (Relief from Income Tax) Act *Finance Companies Act *Intestate Succession Act *Land Titles (Strata) Act *Ngee Ann Polytechnic Act *Undesirable Publications Act 1968 *Arbitration (International Investment Disputes) Act *Diplomatic and Consular Officers (Oaths and Fees) Act *Employment Act *External Loans Act *Extradition Act *Institute of Southeast Asian Studies Act *International Finance Corporation Act *Jurong Town Corporation Act 1969 *Controlled Premises (Special Provisions) Act (repealed on 31 March 2002) *Hire-Purchase Act 1970 *Banking Act *Civil List and Pension Act *Enlistment Act 1970 *Fisheries Act *Metrication Act *Monetary Authority of Singapore Act *National Servicemen (Employment) Act *Passports Act *Preservation of Monuments Act 1971 *Chit Funds Act *Post Office Savings Bank of Singapore Act (repealed on 21 May 1999) 1972 *Carriage of Goods by Sea Act *Commercial and Industrial Security Corporation Act (repealed on 10 June 2005) *Dangerous Fireworks Act *Medical (Therapy, Education and Research) Act *National Cadet Corps Act 1973 *Arms Offences Act *Buildings and Common Property (Maintenance and Management) Act (repealed on 1 April 2005) *Business Registration Act *Census Act *Control of Essential Supplies Act *Factories Act *Geneva Conventions Act *Misuse of Drugs Act *Multi-Level Marketing and Pyramid Selling (Prohibition) Act *Private Investigation and Security Agencies Act *Public Entertainments and Meetings Act 1974 *Electrical Workers and Contractors Licensing Act (repealed on 1 December 2002) *Martial Arts Instruction Act (repealed on 22 December 2003) *National Police Cadet Corps Act *Newspaper and Printing Presses Act *Parking Places Act *Planning (Cancellation of Permission) Act (repealed on 8 December 2000) *Property Tax (Surcharge) Act 1975 *Consumer Protection (Trade Descriptions and Safety Requirements) Act *Maintenance Orders (Reciprocal Enforcement) Act *Medicines Act *Parking Places (Surcharge) Act *Parks and Trees Act (repealed on 1 August 2005) 1976 *Pensions (Expatriate Officers) Act 1978 *Hijacking of Aircraft and Protection of Aircraft and International Airports Act *Parliamentary Pensions Act 1979 *Co-operative Societies Act *Evidence (Civil Proceedings in Other Jurisdictions) Act *Money-changing and Remittance Businesses Act *Pharmacists Registration Act *Sale of Commercial Properties Act 1980 *Criminal Procedure Code *National University of Singapore Act *Private Hospitals and Medical Clinics Act 1981 *Films Act 1981 *Legal Profession Act 1982 *International Enterprise Singapore Board Act 1983 *Development Loan Act 1984 *Civil Aviation Authority of Singapore Act *HUDC Housing Estates Act 1985 *Appraisers and House Agents Act 1986 *Civil Defence Act *Futures Trading Act (repealed on 1 October 2002) 1987 *Accountants Act (repealed on 1 April 2004) *Copyright Act *Development Loan (1987) Act *Environmental Public Health Act *Human Organ Transplant Act *Intoxicating Substances Act *Public Service (Variation of 1984 Annual Wage Increases) Act 1987 *Public Transport Council Act 1988 *Child Care Centres Act *Homes for the Aged Act *Mass Rapid Transit Corporation Act (repealed on 1 September 1995) *Public Service (Monthly Variable Component and Non-pensionable Annual Allowance) Act 1989 *Building Control Act *Corruption (Confiscation of Benefits) Act (repealed on 13 September 1999) *Destitute Persons Act *Endangered Species (Import and Export) Act 1990 *Agency for Science, Technology and Research Act *Employment of Foreign Workers Act *Maintenance of Religious Harmony Act *Planning Act *Prevention of Pollution of the Sea Act 1991 *Architects Act *Land Surveyors Act *Nanyang Technological University Act *National Arts Council Act *Presidential Elections Act *Professional Engineers Act 1992 *Commodity Trading Act *Corruption, Drug Trafficking and Other Serious Crimes (Confiscation of Benefits) Act *Drug Trafficking (Confiscation of Benefits) Act (repealed and renamed as the Corruption, drug trafficking and other serious crimes (Confiscation of Benefits) Act) *Education Endowment Scheme Act *Government Securities Act *Inland Revenue Authority of Singapore Act *Institute of Technical Education Act *Nanyang Polytechnic Act *National Council of Social Service Act *National Productivity Board Act (repealed on 1 April 1996) 1993 *Application of English Law Act *Children and Young Persons Act *Computer Misuse Act *Control of Plants Act *Fire Safety Act *Goods and Services Tax Act *Land Titles Act *National Heritage Board Act 1994 *Broadcasting Act *Charities Act *International Arbitration Act *Judges’ Remuneration Act *Patents Act 1995 *Bankruptcy Act *Contact Lens Practitioners Act *Land Transport Authority of Singapore Act *Legal Aid and Advice Act *Maintenance of Parents Act *Merchant Shipping Act *National Library Board Act *Pension Fund Act 1996 *Advance Medical Directive Act *Countervailing and Anti-Dumping Duties Act *Executive Condominium Housing Scheme Act *Institute of Education (Repeal) Act 1996 *Maritime and Port Authority of Singapore Act *National Parks Act 1997 *Civil Defence Shelter Act *Community Mediation Centres Act *Government Procurement Act *Hazardous Waste (Control of Export, Import and Transit) Act 1998 *Boundaries and Survey Maps Act *Control of Vectors and Pesticides Act *Electronic Transactions Act *Geographical Indications Act *Holidays Act *Merchant Shipping (Civil Liability and Compensation for Oil Pollution) Act *Post Office Savings Bank of Singapore (Transfer of Undertakings and Dissolution) Act *Princess Elizabeth Fund (Repeal) Act 1998 1999 *Building and Construction Authority Act *Dentists Act *Environmental Pollution Control Act *Exchanges (Demutualisation and Merger) Act *Final Supply (FY1998) Act 1999 *Infectious Diseases Act *Info-communications Development Authority of Singapore Act *Insurance Intermediaries Act *Layout-Designs of Integrated Circuits Act *Nurses and Midwives Act *Postal Services Act *Telecommunications Act 1999 2000 *Agri-Food and Veterinary Authority Act *Chemical Weapons (Prohibition) Act *Compulsory Education Act *Defence Science and Technology Agency Act *Developmental Investment Fund Act *Medical and Elderly Care Endowment Schemes Act *Mutual Assistance in Criminal Matters Act *Oaths and Declarations Act 2000 *Political Donations Act 2001 *Arbitration Act *Children Development Co-Savings Act *Civil Service College Act *Contracts (Rights of Third Parties) Act *Control of Rent (Abolition) Act 2001 *District Cooling Act *Education Service Incentive Payment Act *Electricity Act *Energy Market Authority of Singapore Act *Securities and Futures Act *Financial Advisers Act *Gas Act *Health Promotion Board Act *Health Sciences Authority Act *Home Affairs Uniformed Services Superannuation Act *Intellectual Property Office of Singapore Act *Lifelong Learning Endowment Fund Act 2001 *Parliamentary Elections (Temporary Suspension of Overseas Voting) Act 2001 *Public Utilities Act 2002 *Final Supply (FY 2001) Act 2002 *International Development Association Act *Media Development Authority of Singapore Act *National Environment Agency Act *Payment and Settlement Systems (Finality and Netting) Act 2003 *Consumer Protection (Fair Trading) Act *Maritime Offences Act *Martial Arts Instruction (Repeal) Act 2003 2004 *Accountants Act 2004 *Accounting and Corporate Regulatory Authority Act 2004 *Building and Construction Industry Security of Payment Act 2004 *Building Maintenance and Strata Management Act 2004 *Business Trusts Act 2004 *Competition Act 2004 *Human Cloning and Other Prohibited Practices Act 2004 *Manufacture of Optical Discs Act 2004 *Plant Varieties Protection Act 2004 *Police Force Act 2004 2005 *CISCO (Dissolution) Act 2005 *Diplomatic and Consular Relations Act 2005 *Limited Liability Partnerships Act 2005 *Parks and Trees Act 2005 2006 *Casino Control Act 2006 *Workplace Safety and Health Act 2006 2007 *Goods and Services Tax Act 2007 *Passports Act 2007 *Terrorism Act 2007 2008 *Mental Capacity Act 2008 *Moneylenders Act 2008 2009 *Preservation of Monuments Act 2009 2010 *Criminal Procedure Code 2010 *Employment Agencies Act 2010 *Hostage-Taking Act 2010 *Parliamentary Elections Act 2010 *Presidential Elections Act 2010 *Rapid Transit Systems Act 2010 *Road Traffic Act 2010 2011 *Amusement Rides Safety Act 2011 *Private Lotteries Act 2011 *Singapore University of Technology and Design Act 2011 2012 *Energy Conservation Act 2012 *Personal Data Protection Act 2012 2013 *Financial Holding Companies Act 2013 *Fire Safety Act 2013 *Prisons Act 2013 2014 *Business Names Registration Act 2014 *Copyright Act 2014 *Family Justice Act 2014 *Foreign Employers Dormitories Act 2014 *Geographical Indications Act 2014 *Industrial Relations Act 2014 *Pioneer Generation Fund Act 2014 *Prevention of Human Trafficking Act 2015 *Protection from Harassment Act 2014 *Public Order (Additional Temporary Measures) Act 2014 *Radiation Protection Act 2014 *Rapid Transit Systems Act 2014 *Remote Gambling Act 2014 *Road Traffic Act 2014 *Supply Act 2014 *Transboundary Haze Pollution Act 2014 2015 *Asian Infrastructure Investment Bank Act 2015 *Bus Services Industry Act 2015 *Community Disputes Resolution Act 2015 *Deep Seabed Mining Act 2015 *Foreign Employee Dormitories Act 2015 *Human Biomedical Research Act 2015 *Liquor Control (Supply and Consumption) Act 2015 *Organised Crime Act 2015 *Pawnbrokers Act 2015 *Silver Support Scheme Act 2015 *Third-Party Taxi Booking Service Providers Act 2015 2016 *National Registration (Amendment) Act 2016 2017 *Infrastructure Protection Act 2017 2018 2019 *Point-to-Point Passenger Transport Industry Act 2019 2020 References * . Singapore Category:Singapore law-related lists List of Acts